Merlin's Christmas Present
by digthewriter
Summary: A Merlin Arthur story, told through drabbles. A look at Merlin and Arthur's first Christmas as a Married Couple. First Chapter Summary: It was Arthur's stag party, and he was worried that his group of friends were going to do something very dramatic.
1. Arthur's Stag

**Merlin's Christmas Present**

* * *

Written for the prompt: Five guys in sexy, skimpy, very tiny reindeer outfits for Advendrabbles Asylum on InsaneJournal

* * *

**Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

It was Arthur's stag party, and he was worried that his group of friends were going to do something _very_ dramatic.

The ceremony was the next day, and Arthur only wondered what Merlin was going to be up to for the night. Arthur had made it very clear to his friends that he didn't want anything could be considered risqué; because he didn't want to have to answer to his father, or worse, Merlin.

"Don't worry, it's going to be a very low key event," Gwaine assured him. Trouble was, it was Gwaine assuring him, so Arthur _knew_ that the even was going to be anything but low key.

He arrived at Avalon at half past eight for dinner. That was the plan: get a private room, dinner and drinks, and the worst Arthur imagined was his friends trying to show him straight porn. He shuddered at the thought. He was supposed to spend the night apart from Merlin, which he thought was the worst plan of it all. He couldn't bear to think the idea of being away from Merlin with the rest of _their_ friends. Not to mention that it was Christmas Eve. Merlin had insisted on getting married on the fifth anniversary of the night they'd gotten together. He'd called Arthur his "Christmas present." Now, the poor bloke was going to spend time with Morgana, Gwen, and Freya.

He'd tried to rescue his sweet fiancé from the hen-crowd, but they had insisted and Merlin said he felt bad refusing. Merlin, always thinking about others. Arthur sighed, and thought about Merlin opening packages of sexy lingerie, and other naughty presents. His cock twitched, and he wondered if he had time for a wank before heading off to Avalon.

* * *

When Arthur arrived at Avalon, he was the first one there. He couldn't believe it. His goofball friends were _all_ late. He grumbled, and thought about leaving. He didn't really want a stag party anyway. Thinking about how cross Merlin would be with him for abandoning their friends, Arthur decided to wait.

They best make his time worth it, or someone would pay.

Arthur sat alone in the private room, drinking beer, when the lights turned off. He panicked for a moment, then reckoned it was probably part of some "show" that he didn't want anyway. Suddenly, the door opened, and holiday music started.

"Mr Pendragon, are you ready?" a voice whispered over the speakers in the room; Arthur knew it was Leon.

The music turned up, and one by one, Arthur saw five figures enter the room. He still couldn't make out who was who, or what they were wearing. From what he _could _see via the dim light in the room, Arthur feared the worse. Were the naked?

Then, without warning, the lights turned on and Arthur saw five men in very skimpy reindeer outfits with their backs towards him; their arses hanging out. Arthur bit his lip, and immediately shut his eyes. Oh, he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"I suggest keeping your eyes open for the show, Mr Pendragon." Arthur heard Merlin's voice, and instantly snapped his eyelids open. The five men were now facing him. Gwaine, Leon, Mordred, Percival, and…_Merlin_.

Arthur continued to _stare_ at Merlin and it was as though his cock has come to life, and was itching to get out of his trousers; despite the wank he'd had not too long ago.

"Fuck, _Mer_—"

"Shh, there's no talking during the show," Merlin said as he sat on Arthur's lap and placed his index finger on Arthur's lips. Arthur inadvertently thrust up, his cock jabbing into Merlin's thigh. "Oh, eager already?" Merlin teased.

"I thought you were…"

"Well, I couldn't nearly well let you know my plan," Merlin said as he kissed Arthur on the lips, grinding his own cock on Arthur's erection. Then, he stood up and the five men in the _very tiny_ reindeer outfits began to dance. They mostly danced with each other as Merlin danced for Arthur.

Arthur was instructed to simply sit and observe. He wasn't allowed to participate; not yet anyway, and he was feeling _tortured_. "This is just so not fair, Merlin."

Finally, after what felt like hours (it had really only been ten minutes), Merlin pulled Arthur up. His arse was immediately glued to Arthur's groin and they danced together, as Arthur thrust into him with all that he could. "You're going to make me come…" Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear.

Merlin leaned back and kissed Arthur once again. "Wouldn't be the first time, Pendragon."

Arthur lowly groaned and spilled in his pants as he continued to hump into Merlin's arse. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care who was around, and where he was. He wanted Merlin, and he wanted him _there_. He reached down in front of Merlin and began stroking his cock. "Need you…so much," Arthur whispered again and Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand tightly. Arthur knew that meant he wanted him to wait. They'd been together for five years, Arthur knew what Merlin wanted with the way he breathed.

"One sec," Merlin said. He turned to the rest of the men in the room who were busy with each other. "Time to go." He looked at Gwaine who nodded and one by one, the men left the room, closing the door behind him. "Now, I'm yours. However you want me."

Arthur immediately dropped to his knees.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you leave a review/comment.**


	2. The Wedding Present(s)

**The Wedding Present(s)**

* * *

"This is the worst prank in the world!" Arthur roared in the morning when he opened his hotel room door and found a box of five puppies in Santa hats.

"But they're so cute!" Merlin exclaimed. It was the day after their first night as a married couple and the guys, Merlin was sure, had decided to give them puppies as a belated Wedding present.

"Merlin, please don't start to justif—oh no, don't hold them. Look that one is—oh it's running towards me!" Arthur panicked when the puppies, as soon as they'd entered their hotel room started to run around everywhere. Except for the one that Merlin was apparently in love with, and the one that was _evidently_ enamoured with Arthur.

"Can we keep them?" Merlin asked, bright eyed.

Arthur groaned. "I'm sure there's a hotel policy about keeping unannounced pets in your room—"

"Not in the hotel, Arthur! I mean—for us—at home." Merlin grinned holding the puppy next to his face, making cute faces, sure that Arthur was going to oblige.

"What are we going to do with FIVE puppies? That will, I am sure, grow old to be five giant dogs!"

"But we can't separate them! They're a family!" Merlin insisted.

"Great, we've only been married for one day and we instantly have a family!"

Merlin's eyes lit up again when Arthur hadn't completely dismissed the idea. He placed the puppy down on the ground and launched at Arthur!

"Merlin, not here. Not in front of the—"

"Oh, they're going to have to get used to it!" Merlin said as he pushed Arthur against the bed and pulled down his trousers—ready to show his gratitude.

* * *

TBC


	3. Merlin's Jealousy

**Title: Merlin's Jealousy**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Merlin snapped at Arthur as he arrived at the table at the cafe Arthur had been sitting on.

"Er...talking," Arthur answered, confused. He was seated next to a young bloke who had started speaking with Arthur while Merlin was at the counter placing their cappuccino order.

"Excuse us," Merlin said to the other man and pulled Arthur's arm and all but dragged him out of the cafe.

"What is going on with you?" Arthur asked, freeing his arm from Merlin's grip. He took one of the cups that Merlin had been holding and sipped his drink. "I was just talking to that man while I waited for you."

"And what were you talking _about_?" Merlin sneered.

"I don't know, the holidays, and New Year's Eve-"

"And you didn't notice anything weird?" Merlin snapped again.

"No. What in the world, Merlin?"

"That _man_..." Merlin scowled. "He was sucking on his candy cane the entire time you were speaking, you didn't notice-" Merlin stopped talking to look at Arthur's expression. Arthur had no clue what Merlin was going on about. "He was bloody coming on to you, and you didn't even-"

"Merlin, we got married three days ago. I am not paying attention to some- Wait, are you _jealous_?"

"No!" Merlin retorted. "I just - ugh - forget it."

"Let's go home, Merlin," Arthur said, smirking.

"Why?" Merlin asked. They were scheduled to go shopping for 'Thank You' cards.

"Because, that candy cane, just gave me a brilliant idea."

* * *

**Story Continues...  
**


	4. The Cottage

**The Cottage**

* * *

"Arthur, where are we going?" Merlin asked as he and Arthur drove in their car in the opposite direction from their home.

"It's a surprise, I told you," Arthur said.

Arthur had managed to calm Merlin down from his fit of jealousy about some bloke from a cafe who was _apparently_ flirting with him. Arthur chuckled to himself at the adorableness of his husband's rage. Merlin's anger was not something to be reckoned with, but Arthur thought that his little fits of jealousy were still endearing. It's not like Arthur couldn't take whatever Merlin threw at him. He was twice the size of Merlin, after all.

Merlin huffed in aggravation, he hated being out of the loop. "I'd rather know whatever this _surprise_ is. And don't think I haven't forgotten about your little stunt at the cafe!"

"It wasn't a stunt—" Arthur sighed. "I told you, I had no idea the bloke was flirting with me. I was looking at you while he was talking to me, I didn't even—"

"Whatever," Merlin roared.

Merlin was always upset with the way people felt so at ease with Arthur. It wasn't just that, most of them were also quite eager to get into his trousers. During their University years, before he and Merlin and gotten together, Arthur had a reputation of being "easy."

Arthur knew that's why Merlin had kept his distance from Arthur. He'd told Arthur it was because he didn't want to fall for someone who couldn't just simply be his, and his alone. Arthur had changed his ways dramatically for Merlin, and after their first night together, Arthur had never looked at anyone else.

Merlin still found that hard to believe.

"Here we are..." Arthur whispered as he pointed out the window to his left. He drove slowly into a driveway, where the streetlamps shined to brightly it looked as though the stars themselves had come down from the sky and were floating around them.

"Arthur this is—" Merlin's voice hitched a bit as he marvelled in the beauty. "What is this place?"

"It's the village of Mora," Arthur answered. "I rented a cottage here for us for the rest of the week and we'll go back to the city on New Year's Eve."

Merlin looked away from the window and turned to look at Arthur. The smile that he had on his face ensured Arthur that he'd succeeded in not only surprising Merlin, but picking out the right "wedding present" for them. Merlin had often told Arthur that he'd always dreamed of getting away from the city, and Arthur couldn't think of anything else to give him.

They pulled up in front of a small cottage that was adorned in Christmas decorations; Merlin was having a hard time taming his excitement. He walked around the entire place and talked about how much he loved everything from the Christmas tree to the fireplace, to the tiny bedroom.

"Can we live here?" he asked and Arthur laughed, loving his excitement.

"If you really want to. But I think we might get sick of each other, so far away from civilisation," Arthur replied.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Merlin said, smiling the way Arthur loved. Following the sly smile came a push onto the sofa near the fireplace and Merlin was on top of Arthur before he could say even think of an answer.

Merlin leaned in and kissed Arthur, and grabbed the back of his neck digging his fingers in Arthur's hair. He pulled on Arthur's hair harshly and bit his lower lip. Arthur groaned grabbing Merlin's hips and pushing him down on his erection. Merlin began to move slowly as he settled himself in Arthur's lap.

"I take it, this means you forgive me," Arthur whispered against Merlin's lips as he struggled to remove Merlin's sweater.

"Don't ruin the moment," Merlin said harshly. "I'm trying to enjoy my wedding present."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Breakfast In Bed

**Breakfast In Bed**

* * *

The first night in the cottage was amazing. Arthur and Merlin spent most of the morning in bed after Arthur had gotten up early to bring breakfast in bed for Merlin.

"Do you think the puppies will be okay without us?" Merlin asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Arthur laughed hysterically at the innocence of Merlin's voice. "We only had them for one day, I'm sure Morgana is taking good care of them and that they've probably torn our house part."

"It's too bad we can't stay here forever," Merlin said, cuddling into Arthur's embrace.

"Indeed," Arthur answered.

After the morning, Merlin finally got out of bed and looked outside the window into the snow covered forest behind the cottage.

"Arthur, look," he shouted and Arthur joined him a few moments later. Merlin pointed at two people who were jogging in the forest in Santa suits.

"That's ridiculous," Arthur said, and went back to the bed.

"You're so mean, they're having fun," Merlin said, glaring at Arthur.

"They're going to catch pneumonia," Arthur answered, shaking his head as he started to undress for a shower.

"Maybe after a good run, they'll have hot shower sex, all sweaty, and cleaning each other off." Merlin scowled at Arthur and returned to look outside the window.

"You don't even know if they're a couple," Arthur said; Merlin's comment about being sweaty and having shower sex had levitated his interest.

"They're crazy, running around like that. They _have_ to be a couple," Merlin answered, leaning into Arthur's embrace.

"So you do admit they're ridiculous," Arthur said, kissing Merlin's neck, pushing into his arse with his erection. Merlin only laughed in return. "Besides, we don't need to run around in Santa suits in order to get all worked up to have shower sex," Arthur added. He pulled Merlin towards him and all but dragged him into the bathroom. "Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Keeping Warm By The Fire

**Keeping Warm By The Fire**

* * *

After Merlin and Arthur returned from the market in the village, they couldn't understand why it was so dark. They had gone for a walk, rather than take their car to the market. The sun was just about to set, and there wasn't a street lamp turned on.

"What do you think is going on?" Merlin asked.

"I don't know, maybe the power went out," Arthur said shrugging.

"In the whole village? What is this, the nineteen hundreds?" Merlin teased.

"It's a small village, maybe something happened," Arthur said. He saw a man carrying a small grocery bag, just like them, and Arthur called out to him. "Hi, do you know what's the trouble with the lights?"

"This happens once in a while," the man answered. "It'll be back on in a few hours."

"A few hours?" Merlin nearly shrieked.

It was as though the man couldn't help but laugh. "City boys, aren't ya?" he asked and Arthur nodded. "Let me know if you'll need help starting the fire..."

"I'm sure we can survive," Arthur said.

"I think we should take up on his offer to help," Merlin said.

"No, it's fine. I can handle it," Arthur said wrapping his arm around Merlin as they walked towards their cottage.

The house was colder than before, Arthur reckoned that no power, no heat. He used his mobile to light up the room a bit until he made his way to the fireplace to try and start a fire.

"I found some candles," Merlin called out from the other room. He joined Arthur next to the fireplace and lit up a few candles and placed them around the living room. He watched Arthur work on starting the fire as he held one candle and stood by the window.

Arthur looked up at him and just smiled.

"What?" Merlin said.

"This is all just kind of perfect don't you think?"

"I'm just glad you know how to start a fire," Merlin answered laughing. He placed the candle on the window and walked back to the sofa. Grabbing the blanket, he approached Arthur and wrapped it around them as the fire burned next to them.

It was finally starting to become warm again.

"Ok, so it's not so bad," Merlin said leaning into Arthur's embrace.

"Besides, I'm sure we can come up with other ways to stay warm too." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around Merlin as they sat in the quiet of the night, forgetting the food supplies they'd left by the door.

* * *

_**Thanks! TBC**_


	7. Ghost Stories

**Ghost Stories**

* * *

After an hour of cuddling by the fire, Arthur left to pick up one of the books on the bookshelf behind the sofa.

He returned to Merlin and handed him a book titled _Celtic Magic_.

"What is this?" Merlin asked, looking at the cover sceptically.

"It's based on Christmas ghosts and the Spirit of Yule," Arthur answered, pointing at the face of a man on the front page. It was an old man, with a white beard and his face decorated with what looked like a wreath.

"This is the creepiest thing I've ever seen," Merlin said shuddering.

"That might be the point since this is a ghost story, Merlin," Arthur said, flipping the next page of the book.

"I don't think they're supposed to be _scary_ stories," Merlin argued. "Just because they're about ghosts doesn't make them scary."

Arthur laughed. "You say that now, but wait until this creepy old man comes knocking on the door, and then you'll say otherwise-"

The moment Arthur finished speaking, and before Merlin had a chance to retort, there was a knock on the door and both the boys jumped panicking.

"Who would it be?" Merlin whispered to Arthur and he shrugged.

The knock was louder.

"I think you should go check," Arthur said.

"Me?" Merlin nearly gasped with shock. "You bloody _traitor_."

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
